The Dragon Ashikabi
by Shin-Dan Kuroto
Summary: After being vented General Xaivaix. Kit Taylor finds him in Tokyo Japan in the Sekirei plan. Challenge one shot. Pm if you wish to take this up. Review please
1. Chapter 1

"Good Bye, Kit Taylor" That was the last thing I remember after before being vented by General at least I get to the basturd with me. It's a strange feeling you know,being vented it feels like you entire body coming part just turning to dust and leaving this plane of existence. I wonder if this is how Chris felt after being vented. Is this it after all of the confrontations with the mirror monsters, JTC, and the general. I wonder if I made you proud dad. So here I go off the advent void.

 _Meanwhile in the Mirror World_

*Roooaar* Dragreder Was Pissed and for good reasons. One he just lost another partner to xaiviax only this time it wasn't because of his partners cowardice like how it was with Adam. This xaiviax himself vented him. The other reason was because kit was damn good partner. He kept him fed every so often unlike a certain Adam. Hell he was even a better fighter and Dragreder could appreciate that. It not often partner component as kit was. Sure he tried to take over his in his sleep. But that to tighten his resolve for his goals. But was then and this is now. Now xaiviax is trying to kit advent deck. But Dragreder does the logical thing he can thing of and smack xaiviax with his tail. Dragreder then proceeded to eat his advent deck and left to find Kit as he sensed he wasn't in the advent void.

 _Kits P.O.V_

I wake up to the sound of cars driving by and find myself in some back alley of some city. " _This isn't the advent void."_ I thought as I leave the alleyway. I start walking around noticed by Asian population that I wasn't in America anymore hell I wasn't in Ventara anymore. I starte asking around looking for who could speak English. Finally I found someone I asked where I was. He told me that I was I Tokyo Japan and explained to me that the entire city was now under the control of a mega corporation called MBI. He told the MBI control almost in Tokyo everything the phone service, the food industry, even the school district. I Honestly found it very strange that of corporation somehow took control of an entire city.

I thanked the man and left. I then realized I had no way understand 99% percent of population,I had no money and I have no where to stay. It was getting really late. I was just about to sleep this bench in a local park. When a beautiful woman tapped me on my shoulder and asked. "Excuse me " she asked "But why are you sleeping out here?"

"I have no where stay" I replied

"Well then why do you come with me. I'm am the landlady of a local inn and you stay there for the night."

"Thank you but I don't have money to pay."

"I'm sure we can work out. Mr?"

"Taylor,Kit Taylor. What your name if I may ask."

Of course my name is Asama Miya."

 **Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

And so I moved in to the Izumo Inn. The agreement between me and Miya was that I would do work around the house as payment. My jobs were mostly the usual stuff such as cleaning around the house, picking up food, waking the sheets that sort of thing. I wondered how Len was doing I hope he's doing okay without me. I soon met Kagiri he is a pretty cool. Says his a bouncer for a nightclub. But when im ever near him my senses start going off. Which was weird he look like mirror monster. But I must be weary of him. "Kit-San could you please go out to the market and pick the food for tonight's dinner please" Miya asked down the hall "Sure thing" I replied.

Dragreder's P.O.V.

*Roooaar* I finally picked on Kits' scent at last I will finally have my partner back. Now comes the hard part having search all through this place just to find him. Sure I may have his scent but having to look amongst all these people is going to be annoying. Oh well being start looking.

Kit's P.O.V

" Ah Thank you very much"

I really must thank Miya for t eaching me how to speak japanese. Sure it's not perfect but it's better than nothing. Well I finally pick the food Miya asked me to pick up. Now it's time for me to go back to the Inn. As I was walking home I noticed some jackass trying to force himself on a,woman.

Yashima's P.O.V

This man who is forcing himself apon m3 in named junichi. He asked if I go with me if I was looking for a good time. When I refused I found myself in this situation. I realized he was trying to kiss me l. No I want to be winged by man this man he isn't my ashikabe . " Hey jackass the lady said no" said a voice I turned my head and saw a man pulling junichi off of me. The young had light skin, brown eyes and sandy straight was wearing leather jacket a white t-shirt and blue jeans

The man was proceeding to knock junichi unconscious and left in heap on the ground.

"Hey are you alright? " he asked

My face was heating up and i realized this was my destinied one my ashikabe

I leaned forward and kiss him. Blue wing burst from my back.

"Now and forever Ashikabe -sama "


	3. Chapter 3

So after saving this woman from her potential rapist and knocking his ass out. She suddenly reaches up a kisses which I don't mind honestly. But what I don't I get I why and the hell was with the wings. "Um not that I don't mind the kiss but um what just happened? " I Asked

"Oh forgive me Ashikabi-sama allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sekirei No.84 Yashima my dear Ashibaki."

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Yashima my name Kit. But umm what is an Ashikabi?"

"An Ashikabi's such as yourself are the destined one to us sekirei, to help us sekirei compete in the sekirei plan."

"What the sekirei plan?"

Suddenly her cellphone started ringing "Excuse for a moment. Um Hello?'

" Oh Hello Professor!"

Professor? What Professor?

"Yes, I am doing quite well, thank you Professor!"

Then, Yashima handed me the phone."

"Is everything Alright

Its okay Kit-sama. The Professor would just like to talk with you briefly. Its important so please listen, okay?"

"If you're sure its important then."

Now, _Hello my name is Hiroto Minaka, the CEO and founder of MBI._ "

""The CEO of MBI? What you talk want to me for and how do you know my name?"

 _"We always listening but the that not the point,_ _You have become one of the lucky people that have winged a Sekirei and become her Ashikabi!_ "

"Yes I understand but what I don't understand is what the hell is the Sekirei Plan."

 _The Sekirei Plan. The name of the game that you have now become a fortunate participant in. The rules are rather simple. There are 108 Sekirei and have been released into the city, to find an Ashikabi, then fight and fight and fight until only one Sekirei and Ashikabi is left. That lucky pair will be allowed to ascend and the winning Ashikabi will hold the fate of the world in his or her hands!_ "

Fight? First its an evil alien warlord trying to kidnap all the people on earth ,now its for some madman enjoyment, so if I'm getting this right then I am the Ashikabi, whatever they are for, while Yashima is a Sekirei. And we have to fight in some kind of game for us to ascend, whatever that means. And somehow, we hold the world in our hands if we win the game? Great just fucking great.

" _And, lastly. Since you know about it, it has to remain a secret or MBI will retaliate with any means necessary_."

Did I just get threatened?

Great this just great I've suddenly become apart of a death game. That's what it is, isn't it?

"Kit-sama are you alright you seem stressed?" Yashima asked

She suddenly asked as she unwrapped her arms from me. I turned to look at the girl. She seems to be a little distraught about it.

"I'm fine Yashima let's get just out of this alley."

"So Minaka? He, makes you fight others of your...kind basicly"

"Y-Yes, we fight and fight until only one Ashikabi Sekirei pair are left. But, I will make sure that's us! Somehow anyway. With Kit-sama's love, I feel like I could take on the world!"

She thinks I love her!? I Never been a relationship before I guess thier a first time for everything. Then I look at my watch ...oh shit

"Oh crap I'm late, come Yashima we gotta go. "

"We are going?"

"Back to the Inn I live and you really dont want the Landlady mad"


End file.
